


EVERLASTING LOVE

by beckysue_bonner, dwalk1_2002, lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Mackelena (fandom), Quakerider (fandom), The Blacklist (US TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017), YoYo Mack
Genre: AA Male/Latina Female, AU, Caucasian Male/Asian Female, Dedeicated To You, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Love and Dedication, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Fandoms are Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D., Blindspot, The GoodDoctor, and The BlacklistThe majority are short fics/drabbles; some may be longer(up tp 500/750 words or longer)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yoyo" Rodriguez, Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes - Relationship, Donald Ressler/OC Female, Elizabeth Keen/Tom Keen, Jane D Weller/Kurt Weller, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Rich Dot Com/Boston
Comments: 67
Kudos: 28





	1. Half A World Away (AOS)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [PurpleJayBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJayBird/gifts), [MarvelDCFan3353](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDCFan3353/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [callieincali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Anam_Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/gifts), [102301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/102301/gifts), [liam22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/gifts), [uselessfacts08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessfacts08/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz can't face the heartache of losing Jemma yet  
> again. He's sure that the next will break him.  
> Jemma Simmons is there to prop him up

"Don't you have any doubts about the next penny drop? The next obstacle tossed into our  
path? I do; I obsess about it constantly. As committed as I am to you, I can't fully be because  
I expect it to end at any second...even when it doesn't; even we have these periods of bliss.  
Jemma...are we doomed? How many more separations can we withstand?"

"Fitz. I feel like I have wandered the world in search of you. Not knowing that it was you I was  
in search of. How bloody LOOPY is that? Our people: Scotland and Britain, fought a war against one  
another. We have HISTORY against us You are my mirror. I've never been part of anything from SHIELD,  
but I'm speaking of how it was for me personally. You see me, you have always seen me. And I see you.  
You are FITZ. Not scary, deranged Leopold from the framework...MY FITZ. Ever mine. And if something  
were to happen in five minutes, or five hours, or five 'whenevers': we will find each other-no matter what,  
no matter where. Hold onto that- I do."

"I agree with everything you've said. I counter it with this: how many times the universe, or circumstance,  
or whatevers intervene yet again. I'll lose my mind, my heart will irreparably break..if it happens again."

Jemma Simmons brushes these concerns aside. "If that happens: I'll come and get you, and heal you. Now  
matter where. If it's half a world away. I will do that-as many times as necessary."

[Oh, this could be the saddest dusk I've ever seen  
Turn to a miracle, high-alive  
My mind is racing, as it always will  
My hands tired, my heart aches  
I'm half a world away to go©]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the saddest dusk I've ever seen  
> I turn to a miracle, high-alive  
> My mind is racing, as it always will  
> My hands tired, my heart aches  
> I'm half a world away, here in my head
> 
> [REM Half A World Away]©


	2. Together (The Blacklist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Tom Keen live outside of the US, safe (for  
> the time being) from those who wish them harm...  
> only they are under Raymond 'Red' Reddington's  
> protection, which doesn't sit well with Tom

Tom Keen holds his daughter close, murmuring softly to her until his wife returns  
from warming the tiny one's bottle. While she suckles happily, Liz says 'WE made her.  
You and me. You, her: that's all I need."

Measuring his tone, Tom responds "Do we live this way, for the rest of our lives...under  
Reddington's protection? Under his thumb?"

"Don't look at it that way, Liz says. "We're alive, and we're together. Once Red re-builds his  
organization, we can go anywhere, do whatever we want. We don't have to worry about money,  
or running, or armed thugs shooting at us. We can just...enjoy our baby, and EACH OTHER, for  
a few years. Worry-free. We've spilt enough blood, had enough of our own. We can be NORMAL-  
at least for now."

"For now." Tom kisses the top of his baby's head. Her little eyes stutter closed.

[(Oh-oh, I) I don't care (I don't care)  
Any place anywhere (anywhere)  
(Just as long) just as long  
(We can share) as we share]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIARRA-TOGETHER©  
> Together) together, baby  
> (Together) together, baby  
> (Baby, just)  
> Baby, just you and me, yeah  
> Whoooa, how happy we'll be, yeeeeah


	3. Missing U (AOS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena Rodriguez (YoYo) flew to Bogota, Columbia, with  
> Flint, her and Mack's son, to visit her Parents. She misses him,  
> and sends a voice transmission.

From Bogota, Columbia, Elena Rodriguez sends a voice transmission to her lover, her life partner,  
and father of her 1 year old son, Alonso "Flint" MacKenzie Rodriguez:

The flight was good overall, except your Prince was fussy most of the time. Pobrecito,anote un fibre, y le  
di las gotitas que me dio Jemma. Se arreglo un poco. Mis Papas estan bien alegres a ver su premera YIERNO,  
asi que me hermana tiene dos nenas. I miss you already, TurtleMan; from the moment I boarded the flight.

"You have no idea how I hoped, and prayed that you would come into my life. What I feel for you exists deep inside  
my heart. You are the only man that can understand me, and only you can reach it; I give you the key, please unlock  
what you know can be the love you can only dream of. You are beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper every day.  
I know that you love me the same way. I'm thinking of you always. I can't imagine not having you, and this amazing  
you gave me. I've already said it, so many times, over the past year of his life, but: THANK YOU. Being his Mother means  
so much to me. Being your woman means so very much. Dream of me. Goodnight...I'll call tomorrow.

I love you always, forever

YoYo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobrecito,anote un fibre, y le de las gotitas que me dio Jemma. 
> 
> Poor baby-I noticed a fever, and I gave him the drops Jemma gave to me
> 
> Se arreglo un poco. Mis Papas estan bien alegres a ver su premera YIERNO,  
> asi que me hermana tiene dos nenas.
> 
> He's a little better. My parents are over the moon to see their first grandSON:  
> my sister has two daughters


	4. Together (Blindspot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha, Edgar, and their Baby Ram (Ramses):  
> the family that Zapata has always dreamed of

"We should have at least three by now, you know? If you agreed, I mean." The pudgy  
not quite one-year old busily crawls from Zapata's lap to Reade's and back. This must  
be a truly entertaining game, because he's been at it now for thirty minutes

"THREE? How did you come up with that?", her man asks absently.

"If I could have realized sooner that we are meant for each other: one baby per year."

"You have taken to motherhood more easily than I would have thought."

"This one's Abuelita has been a huge help. By the way, she keeps insisting that I call her 'MOM',  
but its hard for me...I'll put more effort in; the way that she's welcomed me into your family."

"She's a very cool Mom", he agrees.

"Chuletas for dinner?", she asks, handing the baby to him and standing up. Ramses (RAM) starts  
to bawl almost immediately. Reade is able to quiet him by tickling his pudgy little belly, feet,  
and toes.

After a few seconds hesitation, Reade adds, "Sides of creamed corn and mashed potatoes,  
please...DIOSA DOMESTICA (Domestic Goddess)"

"DIOSA, Si," (GODDESS, yes), Tasha smiles. After kissing both her Men, she moves into the  
kitchen to start preparing dinner.


	5. Slave To Love (Blindspot, Aos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is leaving the US, and Edgar Reade. Tasha  
> Zapata, at Reade's condo to retrieve her FBI-issued  
> phone, catches Meg as she's preparing to depart.
> 
> Elena Rodriguez YoYo) has a confession

“Look, Meg. Whatever it is, you and Ed can work it out. I promise you that he’s  
a reasonable man, and he…"

“He doesn’t love me, Tasha.”

“He-what? What d-do you mean? He PROPOSED, he…”

"He’s in love with you, Tasha. And you with him. Please, don’t Insult my  
intelligence by denying it.”

Tasha stumbles over her response. “Meg…it doesn’t matter-the two of you…he  
wouldn’t have proposed unless he meant to make a life with you. How I feel-okay,  
I am in love with him. But he’s marrying YOU.”

“I’m leaving in three hours. He knows; when I confronted him about whether  
he is over you he couldn’t answer. There’s his ring; right over there.”  
She points to the shelf over the fireplace. “Be good to him, Tasha. He  
needs you stick by him, love and support him. Make him happy.”

She embraces the other woman, then gathers the bags near the front door,  
and leaves, quietly.

“Reade…listen…wait, listen for a second…Meg is enroute to the airport-  
you have to stop her, she’s…you don’t have much time, if you’re going  
to catch her…WHAT? What did you say? You love me…Reade…you  
have to…OK, yes…the answer is YES, but…Reade, I…yes, yes…I love you  
too…I told you that already. Alright, I’ll meet you at yours. 1900.  
Yes…Yo Tambien te quiero. ‘Bye.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MACKELENA

“MACK: jut listen for a few minutes, ok? Please? I have to say this…I owe you  
an apology. My reasoning for engaging with Keller was to get your attention, to  
punish you for breaking us up. And I was wrong to do that, for so many reasons.  
I owe an apology to HIM, as well. He didn’t deserve being used in that way. I was  
relieved when he told you that he wasn’t compromised; and admitted that he would  
not fight physically to keep me.

Because I always knew-that I would always return to you. I don’t love him; and I  
shouldn’t have used him. I’m in love with you, and here’s no other man for me. There  
never will be. And I can see it now, in your expression. You still would lay down your  
life for me, and my determination to keep you safe, aun que me queste la vida, no a  
cambiado. I’ve risked it before, and I am prepared to do it again-to risk my life to keep  
you safe. We belong to each other-haven’t we always?”

“I believe that,” Mack replies, his voice cracking from the emotion he coursing  
through him. Tu eres MIA, Solo MIA, and I’ll never put us at risk again. I never  
should have. We forgive each other?”

“Ven aca, Amorcito. Deja te demuestro que si…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aun que me queste la vida-even if it costs me  
> my life (that has not changed)
> 
> Tu eres MIA, Solo MIA-You're mine, only mine
> 
> Ven aca, Amorcito. Deja te demuestro que si  
> Come here, Darling. Let me show you


End file.
